Dust to Dust
by kornelia-san
Summary: He was fine living all alone. He didn't want this mysterious redhead if all he'd ever give him are conflicting emotions. No, he was fine being alone forever.
1. He Sees You When You're Sleeping

Hi! My name's Nelle-chan. Nice to meet you all.

* * *

><p><strong>DUST TO DUST<strong>

**Prologue: He Sees You When You're Sleeping**

If someone's going to ask him what his favourite pastime was, he'd say that it was watching an angel sleep.

Yes, there's nothing else that he could describe this perfect creature but that he's an angel with the way his baby blue locks would fall on his forehead, framing his face and those thick lashes gently sweeping down porcelain cheeks that were currently dusted by a faint red tint and those slightly parted pinkish lips, lips that could, in his opinion, send someone to heaven.

Yes, he was an angel indeed. _His _angel.

He gave a start when he heard his angel moan as if he was about to wake up. He tensed, with eyes swiftly scanning the room for a place to hide but then his angel on the bed just moved a bit and went back to his peaceful slumber, oblivious to him standing at the foot of the bed and intently watching him. Relieved, he let his hungry gaze roam all over his angel's petite frame, his eyes darkening at the sight of those creamy legs that were exposed when his angel moved.

Letting out a silent groan, he went closer and sat on the side of the bed. Biting his lip as a way to restrain himself, he lifted a hand and placed it on his angel's cheek, his thumb stroking the slightly parted pink lips. An almost-violent shudder escaped him when his angel let out a sigh, his warm breath caressing his thumb. _Fuck it,_ he silently cursed then before he could stop himself, he had already dipped his head and sealed those lips with his.

Another violent shudder ran through his spine the moment his lips touched the angel's. He felt like a man who was able to drink water after being stuck in the desert for a long time. The only difference was that this 'water' he was tasting was sweeter. Pushing out his tongue, a guttural moan escaped his throat the moment he began to explore the sweet cavern of his angel. God, if this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up anymore.

The moan that came out from his angel, pulled him back to reality. Eyes wide, and totally aroused, he stumbled back. Struggling to recover his regular breathing, he watched as his angel turned to him, eyes still closed but now a small smile was etched on his peaceful face. His heart skipped a beat at that rare sight and he felt overjoyed that it was him who caused it until his angel whispered a name.

Someone else's name.

"Sei..."

Eyes turning to slits, he clenched his fist. The arousal and joy he felt a while ago was now replaced by intense anger. So his angel thought he was that bastard Akashi? Just as he thought, that guy wasn't someone to be trusted with. Especially with his precious angel.

Hastily turning around, he vowed he would never let anyone get in the way of him and his beloved. He would do anything just to make sure that this beautiful, pure creature was his and his alone.

Even if that meant he'd kill anybody who stands in between them.


	2. That One Night

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dust to Dust<strong>

**Chapter One: That One Night**

"Vanilla Milkshake please."

Ignoring the startled yet curious look the bartender was giving him, Kuroko Tetsuya took a seat on one of the stools settled in front of the bar counter. He was used to the reaction. "Thank you," he politely said when the bartender placed a tall glass of his favourite sweetened drink in front of him. Baby blue orbs then closed as he gave out a low appreciative moan the moment the liquid touched his lips. Vanilla milkshake really never lets him down. For him, it's the ultimate comfort food albeit it's technically a beverage.

After taking a considerable sip, he placed the glass back down the counter-top, completely ignoring the flustered look of the bartender as the latter continued to sneak glances at him. He was used to his effect on people as well. Letting out a soft sigh, he began rubbing his palms on his face, trying to forget the images of a certain event in his past that suddenly went back to him today. It had been exactly sixteen years since then and that horrible memory didn't make its way to the forefront of his mind until now, making him silently wonder why did it come back to him.

_"News flash: A family of four was found murdered in their house at 4th Upper Grove in the city of Seirin. Authorities have eliminated robbery since the family's valuables were left intact. The idea of it being the work of the infamous Briar Rose was taken into consideration since the body of the mother was seen at the garden, gutted out with a single red rosebud resting atop her chest."_

Oh, of course. It was all because of that equally horrible news he'd seen during lunch time about a murdered family. The news certainly have triggered something in his subconscious, especially because of the woman found in the garden, gutted out.

_"Hikaru, run!"_

_"M-Mama... No..."_

_"Hahaha! Let's play tag, kid! Go run for your life!"_

_"Hikaru, leave her! Run!"_

_"Mama!"_

_Damn it._ Kuroko doesn't curse by nature but the overflowing painful memories were unstoppable, making it highly impossible to lock them back up again. All he wanted was to curl up in his room and wallow in the comfort brought by the darkness and isolation, hoping to forget about everything the next day. "Scotch on the rocks please," he called to the bartender who stared at him for a moment as if pondering if he was legal enough to drink liquor. When the drink was given to him, he immediately drank it all the way. "Another one please." He shouldn't have given in to Kise and Takao's urging to go drinking with them. He had a feeling that the moment they arrive at the club, he'd be left alone. And he was right. He should've just stayed at home. _Shit._

"You know, you'll feel better after you talk about it," a deep voice said beside him which made him look up.

And that's when he saw the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on. The guy's mismatched orbs of bloody crimson and liquid gold was totally enticing and hell if he didn't have the sexiest forceps that were revealed by the rolled-up sleeves of the red dress shirt the other was wearing. And the guy's disheveled fiery-red hair made him even sexier. The person beside him was lanky but well-built, very sexy and all male.

And totally Kuroko Tetsuya's type.

_Yum._

"So, do I pass?" Akashi inquired which made Kuroko, who was letting his eyes rake all over the redhead's body, to look back up at him. A smirk found its way on the former's lips when the bluenette blushed. _Adorable,_ he silently mused before mentally shaking his head. _No, beautiful._

Kuroko heaved a deep breath to compose himself then he raised an eyebrow at Akashi. He let his baby blue orbs scan the redhead's physique again but now in a shameless manner, making the latter self-conscious for a moment. "Not bad," he murmured then he turned back to the bartender. "Sex on the Beach please."

Akashi got amused with the response. The blue-haired beauty already had three glasses of scotch and now he's ordering another liquor with a quite interesting choice that intrigued him even more. Honestly, the petite male caught his watchful eyes the moment he walked inside the club with a lively blond and raven-haired male. The bluenette had a very low presence and Akashi would've missed him if he wasn't used to detecting people with low presence (thanks to a certain someone) with his eyes that can see almost everything. He never took his gaze off Kuroko since then.

He watched, from a distance, as the bluenette ordered a vanilla milkshake and chuckled to himself, the idea of the latter being a minor crossing his mind. If you'd ask him, he'd say that the other was either fourteen or fifteen years of age. But then, if he was a minor, he wouldn't be able to get inside. The bar, owned by one of his colleagues, was known to be tight in security and very strict when it comes to its policies that concerns their customers.

But minor or not, the bluenette looked so innocent, sitting there alone on the bar. He could see the lingering and lusty looks sent on the male's way which the bluenette doesn't seem to be aware of. He was obviously on his own world, looking distraught and too vulnerable for Akashi's liking.

So when Kuroko ordered liquor this time, the redhead decided to make his move. He got up from his seat from the VVIP area where he and his colleagues were and approached the bluenette.

And now, he's here beside the teal-haired guy who, he thought, was far more beautiful than any person he's ever seen.

"Not bad? Love, I'm the best," he murmured as he leaned closer to the bluenette that the latter could practically feel his breath against his cheeks.

Kuroko tilted his head as he looked up at Akashi. They stared at each other for a while before the bluenette smiled. Thin, pale arms wrapped themselves around the redhead's neck and closed the small distance between them so their lips could meet. It was just a chaste kiss, more of a five-second brush of flesh against flesh - something that the bluenette wouldn't have done if he was sober. "Just as I thought. Yum," he practically purred as he pulled away from Akashi.

The redhead was speechless in shock for a moment. True, he knew the bluenette would kiss him but he never expected that it would affect him so strongly. His spine tingled like he was electrocuted. Heck, his heart was even pounding so hard - something that never happened ever since he mastered the art of flirting. _And I've yet to consume alcohol._ He focused again on Kuroko who was back drinking his fifth glass and took him in his arms, kissing him long and hard this time. "How about going to my place?" he asked when he broke the kiss.

Kuroko grinned at the redhead as he laid his head against the latter's shoulder. "Are you always bringing someone to your place?" he asked, teal orbs firmly shut. He could feel his head spinning and he liked the idea of being close to Akashi. _I'm really drunk, aren't I?_

"No," Akashi replied as he helped Kuroko up. "This is the very first time I've invited someone to come over." He pulled a couple of bills from his pocket and placed it on the counter. Then without any protests from Kuroko, he guided the bluenette out of the bar.

* * *

><p>The sun's rays hitting his face woke Kuroko up the next day. He softly groaned at the splitting headache that suddenly seared his head the moment he regained consciousness. "Un," he groaned again, his mouth and throat feeling absolutely dry due to hangover. He was about to roll off the bed to get a cold glass of water and some aspirin when he realised that an arm was wrapped firmly around his waist. "Bloody hell," he uncharacteristically cursed once more when he saw the red-haired guy from the bar last night, sleeping peacefully beside him. That's when he noticed their state of undress and that he was in a very elegant yet very unfamiliar room.<p>

Teal orbs closed again for a moment as Kuroko tried to calm down his pounding heart. After a few seconds, he slowly got the guy's arm off him and sat up on the bed, wincing when he felt pain on his backside. He winced once more when he saw his tattered shirt on the floor. _That violent? Or... Passionate? Un._ He looked around the insanely huge room and saw a red dress shirt slung over the couch, most probably belonging to the redhead. Slowly standing up the bed, he reached for the shirt and wore it.

"Thank you for last night. Though I don't quite remember it but I'm glad that someone as gorgeous as you was my first," he said softly after he was dressed, his eyes looking at the sleeping Akashi fondly. He sighed then he hastily left, not wanting to wake the redhead up. He didn't need any awkward moments between him and the guy so he decided to just leave everything at that. _He looked rich. He probably wouldn't miss one shirt for sure._

* * *

><p>It was the end of another day and Kuroko was doing rounds at the hospital where he's working as one of the resident physiciansurgeon when he noticed that aside from him, there was also another person on the practically deserted hallway. It was one of the kid patients, he was sure of that, as he regarded the small figure that was seated on the plastic chair by the reception desk. Upon closer inspection, he recognised who it was. It was hard not to with that fiery-red hair. The bluenette shook his head when suddenly another redhead entered his mind. He then approached the child. "Mikoto-kun, why are you still here?" he asked in a gentle tone. As far as he knew the boy was already discharged after spending three days there due to an ankle sprain.

The red-haired boy known by many as Akashi Mikoto, looked up at the blue-haired doctor with a neutral look on his face. The boy wasn't even surprised that Kuroko just suddenly showed up beside him. "Mom wouldn't be able to fetch me today since she's out of the country so my dad's going to pick me up," the boy replied.

"Oh, then I'll stay here with you until your father arrives," Kuroko said as he sat on the vacant chair beside the boy. The two shared a companionable silence since the bluenette wasn't much of a talker and Mikoto's the kind who mostly kept to himself. He was busy re-checking the list of patients he needed to visit when the boy beside him spoke again.

"Tetsuya-sensei, why did you become a doctor?" the red-haired boy asked as he tilted his head and took a glance at the older male.

Kuroko smiled. The way Mikoto addresses him would always be amusing to him. The boy was the only one at the hospital who calls him by his first name. He then remembered that the first three years of Mikoto's life was spent in Europe so he may have picked up the habit of referring to people with their given names there. "I like to help sick people, Mikoto-kun, that's why. And I love kids," he answered truthfully. He would always have a soft spot for kids. Ever since he was young, before the nightmare happened, he was the one who was taking care of his playmates including his older brother and sisters. His expression then went a bit grim when he remembered his past once more.

"Tetsuya-sensei? Is something the matter?" Mikoto, who was a very perceptive boy, asked.

Kuroko was about to answer the boy when they both heard the sound of an approaching car. In an unspoken agreement, the two of them stood up and went to the entrance to wait for Mikoto's father. The first thing they saw was a red Ashton Martin Vanquish parked by the front doors of the hospital. Kuroko, thinking that it was normal, remained unfazed while Mikoto raised an eyebrow questioningly.

The driver turned off the engine of the expensive car and got out of said vehicle. Kuroko placed a small smile on his face. He's finally going to meet Mikoto's father. It had been the boy's mother along with a butler and chauffer who showed up at the hospital it was a change for today.

However, the bluenette's smile completely vanished when he clearly saw the guy approaching them. _No!_

Akashi looked surprised as well when he saw Kuroko. Though the bluenette swiflty schooled his expression back to being neutral, the redhead saw the shock that flitted across his face. _A doctor?_ he mused when he noticed the white coat that the bluenette was wearing. He actually didn't peg the male as someone who could handle the blood and the gore. He looked too fragile for that. Looks like the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover' was right. He was about to speak when Kuroko beat him to it.

"Good afternoon, Akashi-san. I'm Mikoto-kun's doctor," Kuroko said then he turned back to Mikoto who was looking at him questioningly now. The bluenette was sure that the kid could actually read his almost-panicky state as of the moment. "Your father's here now, Mikoto-kun, so I have to go. Take care on your way home." Then without looking directly at Akashi, he bowed and hurriedly left. _Damn you, Kuroko Tetsuya! You didn't just sleep with a man but to a married one nonetheless!_

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to be gory in the middle chapters. Just a head up.<strong>


End file.
